


The Beta Days

by Irukashi_Narukib



Series: Turf Wars: The Wolf and His Wiccan [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Alpha/Beta, Alternate Reality, Angst, Blood Magic, Established Relationship, F/M, Group Sex, Hunters, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic, Making Out, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Original Character(s), Outdoor Sex, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Porn With Plot, Training, Wall Sex, Warding, Wicca
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irukashi_Narukib/pseuds/Irukashi_Narukib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place two weeks after the first fic. Also, this entire series is on severe hiatus. I fell out of love with the rather militant Sterek fandom. If you ship it, that's good you're free to read and enjoy what's here but i currently dont have any plans to return to this fic.  I might decide to find an end to it later on when i'm less bitter/more interested but for now this fic is orphaned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys sorry it took so long for such a pitiful update but between school, fraternity junk, a new found social life, and my writing of my own personal fiction i have literally no time in my life left where i want to focus on anything so I will just be posting whatever I can whenever my brain allows me to focus on fanfiction long enough to do so. I hope the new

**The Beta Days**

**Chapter One: The Fall Out**

            **Enter: Two Weeks after the end of “TGIASBH”**

**Chapter one: Planning for the Late Autumn Heat.**

            “So Derek didn’t like you?” Scott asks shocked.

            “Well no, well yes, but not really, it was the moon, kinda, but it wasn’t just the moon it was him but it was something he didn’t want to own up to. Liking me I mean. He just can’t deal with all his emotions usually I think.”

            “Stiles! Does he like you or not?”

            “He for sure does now, he couldn’t help it if he even wanted to.” Stiles states perfunctorily with a smile on his face.

            “Why not?”

            “We’re mates.”

            “And you’re telling me this now why?”

            “Because I need your help… the heat cycle is coming up for all above 16 over one year or alpha level werewolves and…. Well I need to get help finding a way to get out of school.”

            “Wait what? Heat? What the hell does that mean. And why do I feel like werewolves are more like animals than I was hoping?”

            “We are Scott, your hearing and vision and lungs weren’t the only adjustments your body got when you were turned, trust me. We go into heat and other things just like animals do.” Stiles says with a strangely devilish smile that sets Scott at a severe unease.

            “And I am supposed to help you how?”

            “Well, I need your help figuring out a way to get out of school over the last five days of the month.”

            “Is there any way we could pretend to go on some sort of college trip for a few days when really you’re making out with Derek and I get to stay somewhere far, far away. Because, honestly, I DO NOT need to see, hear, or smell you and Derek shacking up.”

            “Awww, you’d do that for me?”

            “No duh, even if I wouldn’t normally do so it isn’t like I could deny you, I did accept you as my Alpha even though I refuse to with that prick Derek.”

            “Hey!” Stiles grumbles. “That’s my mate you’re talking about watch it.”

            “Okay, whatever.  It’s a plan we will go on a “trip” next week. I’ve gotta go meet up with Alison. See you.”

            -----Exit Scott---

            “Thank god he has a girlfriend, even if her aunt is a psycho and her family is a bunch of werewolf hunters. It gives me more free time with---“

            ---- Enter Derek----

            “Eeep” Stiles says as Derek appears behind him and tugs him into his body. “How do you still sneak up on me?”

            “You aren’t very observant.” Derek says dead panned. “Did he agree to find an excuse for us?”

            “He sure did.”

            “Good. Cause, I don’t think Isaac would appreciate hearing our antics while he and Danny are still just starting out, Even if he really only just sleeps at my loft now.”

            “Ahhh, yes our two favorite Beta spawns.” Stiles says winking. “How is the lovely couple?”

            “Pretty decent now, not that I really like smelling Danny and Isaac’s bodily fluids all over my apartment.”

            “You wanna go change that?” Stiles says deviously with a wry smile.

            “mmm,” Derek grunts his eyes going a little glassy beneath his brooding features.

            “And there is the yes I was looking for.” Stiles says before dragging Derek off towards the Camaro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: As the Betas Grow So Do We.**

**A/N: Sooooo, this is about to gain another kink. :D**

They bust into Derek’s loft gripping at each other’s faces so hard that their hands are bruising each other. Derek’s tongue is slamming through Stiles’ lips and is domineering all of the strength from Stiles’ body.

            Stiles loves Derek like this. He loves it when Derek gets pushy. It happens whenever he has been hot and bothered all day and Derek always hits all the right spots furiously for Stiles as if his sexual energy is a rage that can only be released by making Stiles cum as violently as possible as many times as possible throughout the night.

            Derek runs a rough hand up beneath Stiles’ shirt making Stiles arch his back trying to get in closer as he gets pushed into the wall. He moans fanatically as Derek’s lips find his neck and start sucking bruises that heal only twice as fast as a normal human. There is something about the way that Alpha mates mark each other that allows them to suck bruises and leave marks all over the other’s body. It makes the whole experience more genuine, hotter, needier.

            *gasp* Stiles elicits as he feels Derek rip open his clothes. “I thought we talked about this” he says momentarily annoyed.

            “Your point being?” Derek inquires before going back to Stiles’ neck and descending down his torso licking, biting and sucking bruises on every inch of skin he is allotted.

            “mmmmhhhpphhh” Stiles moans. “Nothing”

            Derek smirks into Stiles’ chest as he continues to bite at Stiles’ nipples. He knows how sensitive they are. He knows if he wants he can get Stiles off from just this and the stroke of his hands up and down Stiles’ back and ass. He wants to get Stiles in a frenzy. He loves it when Stiles goes nuts. It means he can go as rough as possible; that he can ravish Stiles. It means he can engulf himself in the beauty that is his mate and fuck him relentlessly until completion and still go several more rounds until they both actually pass out from the ecstasy.

            “What’s going on?” Danny says startled from his sleep. The sounds he has heard and smells now punctuating the room fill his brain as a shirtless Isaac wakes up groggily next to him on the sofa.

            “Hmmm? What’s wrong Dan---- mmmm I’ll take some of that,” Isaac says as he smells the scent of sex in the air.

            “ahhh…. Yes please.” Danny says as Isaac sucks on the back of his neck and runs his hands down his chest.

            The sounds of the two now woken betas only serve to entice the two alphas more.

            *Grrrr* Derek grunts out possesviely as he returns to Stiles and the sexual rub down.

            “Oh God yes!” Stiles exhales as he loses himself to the moment knowing the thought of group sex shouldn’t be this arousing.

            Isaac, Danny, Stiles and Derek get louder as the rip off the rest of their partners clothes off and proceed to have sex in the middle of the ro.om.

            Danny flips around and pushes Isaac over the edge of the couch and bites at his neck and stroking at Isaac’s now full erect dick.

            “mmmm” Isaac grunts as Danny strokes him just shy of perfectly.

            “This is so fucking hot.” Stiles mumbles as Derek licks and sucks and rubs him down. His grazes setting off sparks beneath Stiles’ eyelids as he shuts them tight in pleasure.

            “Yeah.” Derek says as both a question and answer. Then he bites down and strokes Stiles crack extremely hard causing him to scream out.

            “uuhhhhmmmmmppphhh” Isaac gasps as Danny already starts slamming into him, completely unable to control his lust. “Danny!” he barks as Danny’s cock slams into his prostate.

            “Derek…” Stiles trembles out as he feels the pressure rising in his lower abdomen.

            “This is exactly how I want you Stiles.” Derek says redoubling his efforts trying to speed up Stiles’ orgasm.

            “Ohhhhh…”

            “Danny..”

            “Isaac, you’re so good.”

            “Der—” Stiles cuts out as he cums for one of many times tonight. Especially, with the moans of the betas egging him on he knows there is no way any of them will just stop and be outdone by one another.

            Derek moves straight down to lap up the semen drinking in every flavor of his mate. Then, Derek goes to suck on Stiles, not even allowing him a refractory period.

            “God…” Stiles says wincing. “I’m not sure whether to ask for this treatment every time we have sex or to attempt to ban it.”

            “Shut up. You know you love this more than life itself.”

            “True.” Stiles says his heart spiking faster as his ears fill with Derek, Isaac and Danny’s moans and groans.

            “Danny….”

            “Me too Isaac.”

            Danny thrusts into Isaac a few more times before Isaac erupts all over his chest, convulsing around Danny and gripping him tighter ripping the orgasm out of his mate as well. Then Danny collapses on top of Isaac heaving in and out long satisfied breaths.

            “Oh god Derek let’s get going I need more.”

            Immediately Derek moves his head to Stiles’ rim and starts exploring. He licks at the entrance, circles around it, pulls Stiles down into the waves of desire and pulls him into another orgasm from the teen as he licks at his ass and palms his dick.

            “Oh fuck yes! Derek. Now. I need it now. Give me more. I want it. Now!” Stiles demands after his second orgasm.

            “No problem,” Derek growls out before moving his entire body and then lifting Stiles up, flipping him around and slamming him into a wall. “Stiles, you’re amazing.” He whispers into Stiles’ ear before slipping into him.

            “Knock it off Derek. You can sweet talk me later tonight when I’m not so desperate for you fiery touch. God! How you set my body ablaze.”

            “Works for me.” Derek says before speeding up. He quickly finds a rhythm. He pulls out long and slow drawing out moans and sighs from Stiles’ taught form and then he slams hard into him rapturing himself in the tight heat that makes way for him as he impales Stiles on himself taking everything he wants from the boy’s lithe body.

            The first round ends with blinding speed as Derek pounds into Stiles making him eventually ejaculate a third time before whiting out and getting knotted and pumped full of Derek’s semen awakening to the roar of his lover.

            The night settles down after that. Mostly just shower sex, floor sex, and bed sex until the four werewolves pass out completely at around 5 A.M. all full sated for their sexual needs, at least for the next few days.

             **Also guys, another reminder "The Beta Days" and "Why Stiles Doesn't Hate Derek" are being written simultaneously. So please remember to read them both as they come out. Thanks :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Waking to the Sparks Behind My Eyes.**

            Stiles wakes to a tingling sensation that fills his body.

“What the fuck is going on?” He mumbles tiredly, his body still moving in the despairingly slow, lazy speed of a man recovering from a much needed slumber.

“What?” Derek grumbles beside him, pulling him in close, and kissing sleep drunk at his neck.

“I feel… Something. Something different. Like something is calling to me. Something ancient? I need to go.”

“No… you should stay.”

“Not today there is something I need to do. I need to figure it out. I’ll eat while I am walking around.”

“Okay, I will…”

“Yeah, I know. I love you too Derek.” Stiles says as he puts on his shoes and then goes to the door and leaves the apartment.

~~~~~~~~~

Stiles flies through Beacon Hills at top human speed (to prevent suspicion). He just runs the whole time feeling a heat beneath his skin. He sees lights dancing beneath his eyelids every time he closes his eyes and he tingles with energy.

_What is this? God this is freaking me out. Maybe I should go to Deaton’s._

Just as he is turning around the corner near the diner a street light explodes overhead. This wouldn’t have been as weird if it weren’t ten A.M. and the light was even on.

_Yep I am going to go see Deaton now._

He starts around the corner when something appears in front of his legs and trips him quiet purposely and he falls hard. Now this wouldn’t bother him so much if it wasn’t so obvious that the maybe 18 or 19 year old guy wasn’t looking at him so smugly.

            “Hey, what was that for?” he exclaims at the annoying guy.

            “Oh, no reason. Just be careful with what you tell people some secrets can’t come to light without stunting the fruition of their benefactors.” The guy says as he turns to leave. His eyes flash what seem to be purple for just a microsecond. It’s so fast that if Stiles weren’t completely perturbed by the guy and he weren’t a werewolf he probably would’ve just counted it as a visual hallucination.

“What the fuck.” He shouts as the guy exits by rounding the corner he had just come from before falling.

But, now that the threat was gone and he no longer felt the presence of the ominous guy he noticed that all of the crackling beneath his skin was gone. Like either he found what he was looking for or something blocked it out or drained the energy from him.

Now Stiles just feels this strange mental fatigue settling over him.

“I’m gonna go home now,” he sighs as he figures out what to do a solid ten minutes later.

**Sorry for the long wait guys. It’s just I really couldn’t connect the scenes I was creating in my head. I figured this was the most available way for my ease though it leaves a slightly bad taste in my mouth. For a while I was deciding whether or not I was going to have him meet with Deaton and then meet the OC or not and how I was going to make this whole thing work. I just ended up with a head ache and a long waffling process but here it is. Yes it is short but hopefully I will actually start posting more regularly now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Probable angst laden writing. I am very frustrated right now. I don’t even know how to deal other than to write.**

**Chapter 4: The Flames Licking at the Safety of the Pack**

      Stiles arrives back at Derek’s apartment about two hours after his initial departure. He isn’t sure whether he is more or less disheveled after his physical exertion and encounter than he was due to the extreme buzzing beneath his skin that was unrelenting. When Stiles walks into the room his metacognition ends, because Derek rams him into the nearest wall.

     “Where were you?”

     “What the hell?” he yells pushing Derek away from him roughly.

     “You smell off, what the hell is going on?”

     “Dude it was nothing just leave me alone. I am going to go shower. I have school in forty-five minutes. I have to get next week’s work done now if I want to not have trouble with my grades.”

     “Just let me help.” Derek says angry about Stiles shutting him out.

     “I don’t know what was happening, but I am fine now. So, drop it.” Stiles says entering the bathroom and shutting the door and starting to strip.

     “Stiles!” Derek shouts pissed that Stiles is pulling away from him and hurt that he can’t be near his mate.

     “I don’t have time for this right now Derek.” Stiles says stepping underneath the spray to clean himself briskly. “We can talk later. Just leave me alone.”

 ** _GRRR._** Derek grunts out before opening the front door and slamming it on his way out. His mind racing with anger fueled thoughts that were entangled in each other. None of them made any real sense but it was enough to make Derek run for the woods and shift into a wolf to wait out the day by ripping woodland animals to shreds.

~~ School~~

     Stiles arrives just before the warning bell sounds and dashes inside with his first period’s books ready. He hates first period. Mr. Harris is probably the worst way to start out the day. He is a snarky bastard who isn’t even that smart and tends to pick on Stiles just because he can’t sit still for very long due to his ADD.

    “Hey, Stiles, you okay?” Scott says interrupting his brooding.

    “Yeah, I’m just having a bad day. It started out weird and then went bad. I don’t want to talk about it.”

    ….

    “Then you’re going to hate what I have to tell you.”

    “What.” He says taking a page out of Derek’s “How to be a Sour-Wolf” book.

    “Well…. Kate is in town.”

    “Excuse me.”

    “I was over at Allison’s house last night and she told me her aunt would be in town for the next few weeks.”

    “Because my life isn’t complicated enough without Derek’s psycho, arsonist, child-molester ex-girlfriend coming back to town.”

    “Yeah, sorry.”

    “Whatever.” Stiles says then goes up to grab the assignments from Harris that he will be completing before the weekend. He stomps back and begins on the works.

    “Fucking fantastic.” He mutters as he begins his work.

\--- Lunch ---

            “Guys. Do Not. For any reason bother Stiles.” Scott says to Isaac, Boyd, Erica, and Danny before Stiles trudges into the cafeteria.

            “Why not?” Danny asks concerned.

            “Kate is in town, and Harris and he fought with Derek this morning.” Scott says hurriedly. “Just try not to bug him He was about to fly off a hinge in first hour. I swear one time Harris looked at him and I swear I smelled blood thirst rolling off of Stiles.”

            “Got it.” The betas said and resumed their meals.

            When Stiles eventually makes his way over to the group he slams his food down and begins to eat his food stabbing at it and tearing it apart roughly as if it were the world’s most evil criminal and tearing it apart was the only viable justice in his opinion.

            It is very tense and Stiles’ overwhelming rage quells pretty much everyone at the table.

            Lunch and pretty much the rest of the day pass in a similar fashion.

            The last bell finally rings and Stiles rushes to his car and jumps in with his stuff as quickly as possible.

            Normally Stiles would’ve been able to shrug everything off, but between the mysterious tripper, the Kate bomb, and his fight it was just way too much to handle for a day. He starts the jeep and slams on the gas and peels out of the parking lot before anyone else even gets to their cars.

            And, of course when life goes bad for Stiles it only ever gets worse. He gets to half way between the apartment on the outskirts of town and the school when an arrow sinks into his tire and it explodes with a loud pop. His jeep careens slightly as he man handles it to the side of the road so that he can jump out and run for the forest to avoid further fire.

            “Great just what I need right now” He yells exasperated. He jumps out and dashes for the tree line.

            **POP. POP. POP.**

He hears three gunshots somewhere behind him and then feels them all narrowly miss his head.

            “FUCK. FUCK.FUCK. I am so screwed. Why am I being hunted right now? I thought Scott overheard Chris say something about a code of mutual non-aggression or something else.” He thinks out loud.

            _Well, I am already a target I may as well get out of here._ He reasons and shifts into a wolf and disappears into the woods. _Great now Derek is going to think I am avoiding him. All in addition to being an asshole this morning. Could today get any worse?_

Just then a flame spits out in front of him and catches this left forward paw.

            He howls in pain and changes direction. _Apparently yes. Shit._

Flames spit at him randomly as he changes directions; driving him further into the forest.  Fear creeps up inside him as he feels more and more trapped.  He howls out to Derek. To the pack. He calls out for his mate, and safety. He needs help or else the hunters are going to get him.

            Next thing he knows he feels a stabbing pain connect with his side and the world fuzzes out. The searing pain and tiredness overwhelm him and all fades to black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: New Roles: Same Sick Story**

Stiles awakens groggily to the aches of his body. He feels cold steel trussing him up preventing his body from moving and the distinct burning sensation of monkshood chafing at his wrists and ankles.

            He hears a feminine voice off to the left as he rattles his bindings and hears her move deliberately towards him.

            “Ahh, So the sleeping beauty awakens. Did you have a nice nap hon?”

            “Wha? Who’re you?” He inquires still not quite awake, with still all too blurred vision.

            “Oh, I think you already know who I am. Just put that pathetic animal brain to work and figure it out. It shouldn’t be that hard to put together.”

            “Kate?” He asks thinking no other non-Argent hunter would have the gall to do this and that no other Argents would disregard “The Code” like this.

            “Good job kid. Now, do you know why I brought you here?”

            “You have an extremely unhealthy bondage kink?” he quips.

            “Ha ha,” She deadpans. “No, try again.”

            “You would like to apologize, but you’re afraid we would rip your throat out before you could say anything like that?”

            “NO. I’ve come here to exterminate you. All of you I did poorly last time and I have come to finish the job.”

            “Oh is that all?”

            “Shut it you little punk.” She says and then turns the dial to shock him.

            **RAAAHHHHHH!!!!!** He shouts partially shifting, his eyes turning red as he suffers through the torture.

            “Ahhhh,” she says turning the device off. “So, Derek did claim your furry little ass didn’t he?”

            “Shut up you crazy bitch.” He snaps.

            “And there is that alpha rage we were looking for.” She says calmly. “Glad to see the trigger isn’t very well disguised.”

            “You do realize my pack is going to rip you to shreds right? We know where you live. We know your scent and we can fight dirty too, but it is cute that you think that you can make me take it like Derek. You can fight me the same way Kate. I’m not going to sit silent and brood like Derek. Ask anyone, I never shut up. Taking me is possibly the worst idea you’ve ever had. It’s going to be as torturous for you as it will be for me.”

            “Keep steeling yourself kid. It’ll make breaking you all the more enjoyable. Especially knowing how much it will hurt your boy toy Derek. You know how sensitive he is.”

            Stiles snarls at the threat to his mate.

            “Now, now none of that.” She tutts turning the electricity back on.

            Stiles blacks out again with a roar.

\------Derek------

            “Guys. We need to find Stiles.” Derek says panicked.

            “Dude, he is probably just blowing off steam somewhere didn’t you two have an argument this morning or something?” Scott says.

            “Yeah, but… he doesn’t just go off and disappear. He always calls even when he is mad at me. Ever since summer began.”

            “Relax Derek, Stiles is an alpha too I’m sure he can take care of himself.”

            “And what if he can’t what if something happened!” He shouts slamming Scott into the wall. “What then?”

            _What if Kate has him_.

            “Derek come on. You can’t hurt Scott like that; he is just trying to help. We’ll find him okay? Let’s go.” Isaac says timidly stepping out from the slightly hidden stance he generally keeps himself to when he has the ability to be near Danny, which is all the time lately.

            “Yeah Derek, we will go out find your awkward man candy and bring him home so you can fight then snuggle like we all know you want to.” Danny says condescension ringing clear in his voice as he takes Isaac’s hand and goes to pull him out the door.

            Derek huffs and drops Scott and runs out to his car.

            “Come on Scott, we will go get Stiles and you can have him yell at Derek for you. The ensuing argument will be hilarious.” Erica says flitting out the door her hair wisping behind her.

 

            Boyd helps Scott up silently, brushes him off, and then nods his head towards the door and follows Erica.

            “That asshole needs to take anger-management classes.” Scott mumbles angrily as he goes along with the others to search out Stiles.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

**A/N: I apologize for the late post. I finished it at like 2 A.M. Thursday then forgot to post my bad. But, I will have my one shot up soon enough too so maybe that will smooth it over for any of you who care? Well, enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: Clever Wiccans and Brief Visitations**

_I have to get out of here. These are steel chains; I know I can break them I just have to shift long enough without them noticing. If I can do it I can probably pull them right off this truss. I need to get the wires off me too. How do I distract her?_ Stiles thinks to himself going over all of his options. _Well, mom’s books said monkshood could injure and possibly kill werewolves but it doesn’t necessarily lower their strength unless it is ingested or inhaled until after the infection has gotten really bad. Maybe I can distract her. What can get her all riled up? What can I say to get her to go into a monologue?_

“So, Kate, is gramps proud of you? Is he proud that you fucked a werewolf in order to murder innocent people alongside them?” Stiles inquires snidely.

            “Excuse me?”

            “Well I can only imagine the pride on your father and brothers face when you told them that you had sex with a 15 year old werewolf when you were what? 25? I mean a sociopath and a pedophile; I can only imagine their glee.”

            “Shut up kid. Before I electrocute you again.”

            “Ahhh, I see…”

            She grits her teeth. “I said shut up this is your last warning.”

            “Okay,” he says deviously and starts to quietly hum to himself.

            After about half a minute of his humming Kate snaps under the pressure of curiosity and annoyance. “WHAT!” she yells at him.

            “Hmmm? Oh nothing.”

            “First you are all talk, now you’re keeping secrets. What is with you kid? Just spill it before I hurt you.”

            “Oh it’s nothing really. It’s just I realized you hid it didn’t you; your statutory rape and murder that is. I thought you were the pride type of human ultimately consumed with their own self-importance. I guess you’re just the wrathful type. And, that will be your downfall you know eventually you’re going to pick a fight you just can’t win and well… I’m guessing you know what happened to Peter Hale right?”

            “Oh Stiles, I will make you hurt and I’m going to enjoy it all the more knowing how much Derek will cry over you.” Kate says then turns in a snap and stomps out of the room.

            _Perfect. Better than perfect. Haha, crazy and stupid._ He thinks and extends his claws and tries to pick the lock, which being the son of the sheriff he really shouldn’t be as good at as he is. It takes him all of two minutes to get the lock undone before he snaps all three other chains and finishes the scan of the room he started earlier.

            He grabs the bottle of what is obviously wolfs bane and follows his own scent out of the tunnels he finds outside the door of the room he was being held in.

            _And what’s better is now I know where her hide out is. Women, what can you do?_ He muses and runs for town.

            He hits the outskirts of town and he smells it. That guy again. He feels this pull at his mind and then he hears it. _Good job Stiles._ It reverberates through his mind. It is so fuzzy. It doesn’t sound like it was actually said it seems like something else. _Telepathy maybe?_ he thinks. But, that’s not even possible; is it? The next moment it’s gone, the presence recedes just as fleetingly as it had entered. He feels perturbed but feels some form of comfort in the fact that at least even if it was a hallucination it’s recurring, so he can probably get something from it. But, he gets the nudging feeling that whatever this guy is he is real.

            “Alright Stiles; Where do you go now?” he thinks out loud. “To Derek’s it is.”

            So he runs, he can’t risk being captured again so he makes his best effort to make a new world record on his way through the now darkening town jumping from building to building in order to avoid being noticed. He can still feel the burn of the aconite on his arms as he runs. He growls subsonic to the human ear to his pack. He calls for Derek when he is nearly back. He still feels injured and needs the comfort of his mate while he licks his wounds and recovers from the nerve damage and the poison.

            He hears the return call. Derek has been searching for him, he can tell.  He gets to the building next to Derek’s when Derek jumps him tackling him to the floor snuffing at him.

            “You’re hurt,” is all Derek says before lifting Stiles back up and carrying him down the stairs as Stiles begins to feel his weariness creep up on him.

            “I can walk, Derek.”

            “I don’t care.” He says as they get to his building and Derek gets in the elevator.

            They get into the loft and Derek lays him on the bed.

            “I have the monkshood they used.” Stiles says and fishes it out of his singed pockets. He gives it to Derek and lets himself fall asleep. _I ran like ten miles after being tortured for several hours,_ He thinks to himself. _I deserve a nap._


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for the late post but on the bright side i wrote you nearly 2k words of smut to make up for it**

* * *

 

**Chapter 7: A Hunter’s Harbinger And Make Up Sex**

“You know Kate you should really stop abusing the werewolves of the world. One day someone is going to have had enough of it and you’re going to get yourself killed.” Says a voice from the darkness of the cave behind her.

“Who are you? Come out of the shadows.”

“Why would I do that? You hunt your quarry from the shadows why shouldn’t I? At least if I do decide to kill you I won’t torture you. I am a better person than you in that fact alone.”

“So you’re a werewolf then? I can handle that I have put down many of you mutts and I don’t intend to stop anytime soon.”

“Oh Kate, no one said I was a werewolf and trust me there isn’t enough silver or wolfs bane in your arsenal to take me down.” He says chuckling and Kate spots a purple set of eyes glowing in the corner.

“What are you?” She says mildly horrified, but when she rushes to the corner where she saw the eyes and pulls the area from darkness with her flash light the being is gone; whatever it was.

~~~~ Across town~~~~~ 7 A.M. the next day

Stiles wakes up in their bed wrapped entirely in Derek’s embrace. He isn’t sure if there is anywhere he isn’t currently being touched by his mate. Whenever Derek sleeps with Stiles like this it means two things: first off it means Derek is going to be really grouchy for about an hours and a half if he doesn’t get what he wants, second it means that make up sex really is the best sex because these are always the mornings where Derek needs the comfort of his body lately. In the last two weeks either Derek or he sleep in each-others beds and for the last two weeks the three times he has woken to this he has gotten fervent morning pleasures from his mate. Each time it has been increasingly kinkier and/or drawn out.

He thinks it’s because Derek is insecure. It’s almost as if Derek thinks that if he doesn’t touch every catacomb of Stiles’ body that Stiles will melt away from him. Stiles preps himself mentally for an almost torturously pleasurable session of sex he will whole heartedly enjoy and licks Derek behind the ear and kisses him awake sucking a minute fast healing hickie into his skin.

“Derek, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I was just worried about you.” He states and turns around to face Stiles.

“That’s good.”

“I love you.” Derek says and leans in to kiss him. It is passionate and warm it heats Stiles’ face as they move together. Derek presses in further to push Stiles into the bed. He pushes in on Stiles and licks forcefully into his mouth quickly dominating the kiss. He grabs at Stiles back and scratches at it in long, languishing strokes that make Stiles arch into his form. Stiles moans into the kiss taking the slow burn for what it is knowing that there is far more to come. Derek grinds into him and moves his lips down to just beneath Stiles’ jaw. He places fervent kisses and sucks harsh bruises into the fair skin of his neck. He moves his arms and rips the singed shirt straight from Stiles body splitting it in parts and pulls back. He moves from the bed and pulls Stiles up with him so that Stiles is wrapping his body around Dereks front as Derek kisses him walking toward some goal of his. He walks to the end of the room and takes ropes out of a bag and carries Stiles over to a set of stronger rafters and pipes.

“Derek, Derek, what are you doing.”

“Don’t worry Stiles.” He says flashing his red eyes. “Just trust me.”

“Okay….” He responds his heart pounding with trepidation.

Derek sets him down and in just a few short moments he has set up a sling to place Stiles in.

“C’mon Stiles,” He says gruffly whispering into his ear.

Stiles takes Derek’s hands and allows himself to be lifted into the rope sling.

“Ya know Derek, I thought you would’ve been more into the vanilla stuff than you are. Mostly because you’re all masculine and brooding and the stark contrast would only make sense.”

“Stiles cut it out.” He says and walks away to get the lube. Stiles watches him walk away in the form fitting boxer briefs and sighs at the beauty of it. Derek comes back and tears off his pants and roughly yanks off his boxers.

“Hey! Come on. I know you’re loaded but I really don’t need to go shopping every few weeks.”

Derek just grunts in response.

He takes Stiles in hand and pulls him up into a bruising kiss. Derek’s now hardening erection rubbing into Stiles’ now bare ass.

“mmmm”

Derek man handles him back into the truss of ropes and pulls out a chair. The set of ropes has Stiles hanging at perfect crotch height and he assumed that the prep would most likely be fast with a long, rough fuck that would break his mind, but as always when it comes to Derek’s sexual decisions he is dead wrong.

Derek sits in the chair and pulls it into a comfortable zone for what he is about to do. “Derek? What are we going to be doing?”

“Just sit quietly and wait.”

Derek sets the lube down and pulls the chair just a slight bit closer. He leans in and licks quickly at Stiles’ hole.

“nnghh” Stiles gasps.

Derek goes back in slower this time and laves over his hole repeatedly. Slowly stimulating him and making him writhe at the sensation of it. Derek takes it slow. He lazily drags across his entrance repeatedly and he pulls the moans from Stiles’ body. He captivates the entirety of his being with his thoroughness and makes him convulse and wriggle in an unending undulation of passion. He breaches Stiles with his tongue carefully and moves it around. He changes direction often aiming for the maximum friction and resistance by Stiles’ body knowing that if he does it, that Stiles will be left speechless. He retracts and pushes repeatedly laving and forcing his tongue deeper into Stiles’ chasm.

He pulls back and drags his teeth over the surface of Stiles’ butt and earns a loud groan of pleasure in return. He returns to his ministrations and Stiles sets off in a chorus of delight and Derek grows even more wanting in his power.

Time slows as Derek doles out his punishing licks and tongues in and out of Stiles. Derek continues for an endless amount of time savoring the taste of Stiles on his tongue and the scent of him filling his nostrils. Nothing matters to him except for Stiles any more. Stiles is his number one priority and he could spend an eternity doling out his love to him.

He continues and Stiles only gets louder in his responses as the constant stimulation causes his body to become oversensitive. He starts to lose control. Derek pulls away for a moment and sees the beauty that is his to have. He sees the flush in Stiles’ face and listens to the dwindling moans he that are slowing now subsiding to harsh breathing that he caused. And smiles to himself before diving back in.

He speeds up and laps faster at Stiles’ ass. And Stiles shouts loudly in return. In just a few more minutes Stiles orgasms with a scream of his name and sags into the restrains holding him up.

“Derek…” he sighs out exhausted from what just happened.

“Don’t pass out on me Stiles this is nowhere near over.”

“I’ll try,” he says softly.

Derek leans over him and moves his head to Stiles’ torso. He takes his mouth and licks and sucks up all of Stiles’ cum. Swallows it down with a happy groan and pulls back to sit down in the chair he reaches down and grabs the lube from the floor and spreads some onto his fingers and finally pulls off his underwear. Stiles notes the time on the clock now says eight and his head lolls to the side.

All he can manage is a bewildered half gasp half groan when Derek slides a cock ring set onto his dick and over his balls. He looks up and sees the shiny trio of rings set to pull his balls away from his dick and apply pressure to the base of his shaft.

Derek knows that they’ve been at this for a long time, but he also knows that while Stiles enjoys rimming that it doesn’t do too much to properly prepare for his girth or his length. So he pushes in his fingers slowly and twists and turns the two he begins with as they slide into Stiles.

He moans at the tug of Stiles’ welcoming body and pushes in and pulls out dazedly as he gets enveloped in the feeling of the suction around his finger and adds a third and fourth after none too long and is quickly stretching Stiles to perfection. Eventually, he takes out the lube again and spread some more over his other hand and begins to rub at Stiles’ once again firm cock.

He relishes at the sounds produced as a response and pulls out two fingers so he can arc his fingers more easily to find Stiles’ prostate. He uses the other two to graze at Stiles’ hole and push at it just rubbing lightly at the rim to edge him closer to a second orgasm. He also the presses his thumb into the spot below Stiles’ balls and rubs into it in synch with his fingering and the motion of his hand on Stiles’ cock.

He flits his palm over Stiles slit and rubs the area beneath the head and edge of it. Stiles moans out loudly in warning.  Stiles begins to leak more precome as he draws nearer to his second climax.

“Derek…I’m gonna--” he breaks off and Derek slides his mouth over his cock preparing to finish the job. He slides his tongue over the tip and around the shaft as he sucks down on it and Stiles comes again his ejaculate filling Derek’s mouth quickly as he gulps down all of it that he can.  When Stiles is done the is some dripping out of Derek’s mouth and he pulls Derek in for a sloppy kiss and licks what’s left of his come from the sides of Derek’s mouth and smiles happily into the emptiness above him.

Derek takes this time to slather some lube onto his cock and checks one more time that his mate is prepared. Satisfied he pushes into Stiles’ wrecked hole and thrusts in as far as he can go. He moans emphatically and pulls Stiles towards him. He re adjusts the sling so it is hold Stiles in a more upright position and pistons into Stiles.

Then, he runs his hands along his body and rests them on the cleft of Stiles’ lower back and uses it to pull Stiles harder against him. He snaps his body harshly into Stiles’ and pounds zealously into his mate. He begins to swell at the base of his cock and Stiles groans in protest distantly as he feels Derek’s knot begin to stretch him and link them together. With a few final pumps Derek finally topples over the edge and pours his seed into Stiles. Finished he collapses into his mate his knot binding them together as they wait out the aftershocks of the mating. He pants against Stiles and lifts him out of the ropes and carries him back to their bed. He glances at the clock that says nine forty-five and passes out with Stiles laying on top of him.

 _It’s a good thing we don’t have anything to do this Saturday._ He thinks to himself as he drifts off feeling safe and grounded with himself linked to his mate in this way.


	8. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to the good Doctor Deaton, updates for regular readers and hey Stiles will be getting upgrades. Also, the OC may finally have his name revealed soon. And no he isn't always a cryptic jerk just most of the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay guys now I am sorry that this one is late and I am sorry for not posting, but now I have some directive for this chapter so here goes. Also, my schedule at work may now be in turmoil so I will post Wednesday/Thursday this next week and then after that I will keep you posted because my whole life is going crazy but I will do everything I can to keep this fan fiction on track from now on. Also, I myself and the Beta (Thank you Michelle from the official Sterek library) I worked with felt that I needed to slow it down so I will be trying to relax a little before working it back up. So we are going to be seeing more OC appearance and subtleness hopefully with minimal violence on our way to heat week. Which I have decided will mark the end of this fiction and will just be an excerpt fic that can be skipped by anyone who doesn’t want to be reading about 10 chapters of porn scenes randomly posted. And then I can also write more plot at the same time. So I will be posting less more often and it will probably be more tame for a while with three fics going I’m really enjoying all of the creativity I am releasing but I do need to get this done and do certain parts well and not just bog myself down in infinite amounts of porn that I’m never sure about I think it’s better than some but not the best. I really just want to get my stories developed and feel more accomplished. Hopefully my content will improve and you can always just look back through the sex fic in order to get all-that, if that’s what you’re in the mood for. Any way enough of me rambling on to the fanfiction.

**Chapter 8: Doctor’s Orders: (The Repetition of History)**

They come to after the knot has receded and they rouse slowly the post sex mist still fogging their minds.

“Hey, Stiles. You feeling better?”

“Yeah. That did wonders.”

“Good.”

“What do you want to do today? I want to get breakfast because I am starving and heat week will be starting soon like Wednesday soon. So we need to get our shit together.”

“Well we could start out by talking about what happened the other day that had you running out the door.”

“Oh that… Yeah sorry about that I just… there was this guy, He was really off putting. Plus I was like buzzing with near painful amounts of energy.”

“What.”

“Well, it’s just, okay this is going to sound weird but he smelled old, like ancient but he looked like he couldn’t have been older that twenty-two. He just creeped me out. He talked like he knew things that he shouldn’t.”

“And, those would be?”

“Things I don’t even know yet, it’s like he foresaw things and then gave me a rather cryptic message about how I should be careful about what I divulge about myself to people or something it really made no sense.”

“And so you thought the best course of action was to keep quiet and run from me?” He asks tilting his head forward and raising an eyebrow.

“Um, yes? Look I was just freaked out I didn’t know what to do.--- I’m sorry okay?”

“Fine.” Derek bites out and lets the budding argument end.

“Thanks Derek.” Stiles says and snuggles in closer to his boyfriend.

“For what?” he asks confused.

“For letting it drop, it was a stupid decision and I’m glad that you could just let me apologize and forgive me. I wasn’t sure that you would.”

“Oh.”

They lay there for a while and just soak in the comfort of each-others presence.

Finally at noon they get up and start preparing for the war they are about to face. They only have three days to fight and stop Kate. They can let their betas protect them if they have to, but it would probably be best to get rid of her while they still have all of their faculties instead of being vulnerable for a week.

“Well, it seems like we need some advice so we should probably get going.” Stiles says and then swings his body out of bed with a grunt.

“What?”

“I’m going to see Deaton like I should have in the first place.”

“Well, at least you’ve finally decided on something that makes sense for once.”

“Haha. Now, are you coming with me or are you going to lay there naked and alone all day you Neanderthal?”

“Better than the dog jokes you used for the entire summer.” Derek responds in a rather resigned tone.

~~~ One Awkward Car Ride And A Long Winded Question Later~~~

“So what are you two asking me exactly?” Deaton inquires in his annoyingly detached voice.

“We were wondering if there is anything you could tell us about Stiles and his odd connection to magical items, why he woke up feeling sparking energy beneath his skin yesterday, and what we can do to combat Kate before Wednesday.”

“Well as for the first thing it could probably be accounted to his mother’s lineage, although the second will need to be researched so I will do what I can to find out information on that. But, when dealing with deranged hunter’s I find it is best to convince the most code oriented hunter around and convince them to stop the other one or get their permission to take them out yourself. It sounds impossible, but you do need to try to avoid getting targeted.”

“So basically you’re telling us everything we already know. Thanks Deaton. Really helpful.”

“Yes, however I think that it is possible that your connection to Derek may have something to do with this awakening of whatever potential you have. As far as I am aware very few druids ever mated with werewolves and according to myth the woman who bore the first children of the original lycanthrope was a witch herself and her powers did increase immediately after each pregnancy.”

“So you’re saying I’m PREGNANT!?”

“No, I’m saying being connected to the supernatural may be a source of power with those who already have the spark.”

“Okay.” Stiles says still disbelieving.

“Thank you Deaton we will do what we can with that.”

“I’m here to help.” He says then smiles in his fatherly way when they walk out the door.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Powers that Be.**

“So what should we do?”

“What are you looking at me for you shoot down every plan I make.” Derek responds.

“Yeah, but it will help me figure out what not to do if you give me your ideas.”

“Yeah, we’re so not having sex tonight. And, I’m going to hold off on you for as long as I can starting on Wednesday.”

“DEREKKKK!!” He whines.

“Shut up Stiles.”

“C’mon!”

Derek just walks towards the car and hops in.

Stiles follows quickly his body moving gracelessly as he flounders to keep up with Derek’s annoyed speed.

“Okay, so that happened what should we do Stiles?”

“Well, we need to find out how to use these abilities I have to our advantage. So, where should we begin?”

“We should begin at home chances are that you’re going to be better able to use your ‘abilities’ when you’re in a safe environment. That’s one way we control werewolf abilities maybe you just need to access it through your anchor or something.”

“That’s kind of okay... I guess.”

“Well it isn’t like we know what we’re doing here Stiles.”

“Yeah well, for once I wish we did.”

When they get to the loft they begin the rather half-baked attempts at causing some sort of magical reaction from Stiles.

They attempt to scare him, hurt him, do anything really that may cause a reaction, but now that he is a werewolf nothing really affects him anymore. He just heals, shifts, or doesn’t respond to just about everything.

Six p.m. rolls around and they decide to take a break.

“Hey, Stiles, what do you want to eat?”

“What are my choices?”

“I don’t know: spaghetti, chicken, hamburgers, pork chops, whatever, just think of something.”

“Chicken Alfredo?”

“Sure. Just sit and relax a while and I will get it started.”

“Okay.”

…

“Hey Derek.”

“Yeah?”

“What do you do to connect with your inner wolf?”

“What do you mean Stiles?”

“Well, when you need to focus, what do you do?”

“Well, you could always try meditation I guess. But, to be honest I’m not sure you could sit still long enough to get anything out of it. Patience isn’t really your strong suit.”

“And it’s yours?”

“No, I’m just better at focusing than you.”

“Whatever, it is better than nothing I guess.”

“Just give me a break. I don’t know much about magic. They don’t really teach werewolves much about that that was really more of the emissary’s role.”

“Well, I guess it is trial and error then.”

“Yep, trial and error. Knowing you mostly error.”

“Aww, Derek that was a joke. I must be rubbing off on you.”

“I hope not.”

“I don’t believe that is how you felt last night.”

“Really Stiles? Is that where we’re going with this now?”

“Sure why not?”

“Because you’re an idiot. I’m going to finish dinner. Leave me alone until then.”

“Fine. But that was still rude.”

When Derek comes back from the kitchen area he comes over to the sight of Stiles sitting quietly, eyes closed, and body relaxed.

“Hey Stiles, the food is ready. Do you want some? I made it just the way you like.”

….

“Seriously Stiles?” Derek says then snaps his finger next to his ears.

Stiles snaps out of it and the bulbs directly overhead explode as he whirls around and nearly knocks the food from Derek’s hands.

“Okay, what was that?”

“I don’t know I was just focusing on my anchor and trying to pull whatever this power is out of me and then you were snapping your fingers and the light exploded.”

“Well, that is progress right? Maybe we can use this eventually. But I think at least for now it is likely we will just have to kill Kate without your magic or whatever this is.”

“Okay Derek, but how?”

“I don’t know we will call the rest of the pack and come up with a plan tonight okay?”

“Fine… I love you.” He says affectionately.

“I love you too Stiles.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys sorry it took so long for such a pitiful update but between school, fraternity junk, a new found social life, and my writing of my own personal fiction i have literally no time in my life left where i want to focus on anything so I will just be posting whatever I can whenever my brain allows me to focus on fanfiction long enough to do so. I hope the new

**Chapter 10: Tides of Progress: Lost in the Waves**

_These things never go to plan._ Stiles thinks to himself as he runs through the forest away from a pack of hunters.

“I hate it when those two can’t get their shit together. God! They are the least in sync couple of all time!” Erica whispers to Isaac and Danny as they hide underneath a small hollow near a decrepit old tree.

Danny and Isaac look at each other and then jump out of the hollow. There is a single hunter right next to them as they explode from their hiding place. They both take a side of his neck and bite into him as Erica leaps up. His screams are gargled and blood smothered as they take him down and Erica shifts and takes off into the forest for McCall who is currently being dragged away unconscious by two hunters.

 _How are there this many of them._ She thinks as she follows his scent towards their cars. She has to get the jump on them and get ahold of their bullets so she can heal him otherwise the poison he was shot with will kill him.

~~

 _This seemed like the best plan. I can’t believe what is happening right now. There is no way she should’ve been able to see this coming. It doesn’t help that Stiles spazzed in the middle of the “covert op” as that idiot says._ Boyd thinks as he lopes through the forest quietly attempting to avoid the not so cautiously dropped bear traps the hunters laced with wolfs bane and then placed all over the this part forest they drove him into.

~~

A roar reverberates through the forest as Derek shifts monstrously and pries open the bear trap he was chased into while avoiding bullets and arrows from Kate’s allies.

He picks up its chain and runs away blood oozing from his wound the infection of his blood stream already beginning.

~~

Stiles’ eyes flash. He stops and shifts in response to the call. He turns back and runs at the pack of hunters. Grey and black flow through is red eyes. They let loose another volley of arrows and bullets at him. The arrows bounce off of his fur and he roars as the bullets impact but don’t enter his body.

He jumps and roars. The men are blasted back and their bows crack, and bow strings snap. He lands on the first one and there is a crunch as he lands on his back. Stiles tears into him and rips him apart.

He roars again and the three remaining men cry out as they begin to bleed out of their ears and eyes and collapse.

He bounds through the forest towards Kate and the main groups supposed position.

The call is unbearable. They hear the desperation and the rage. Its pitch is vibrating between three discordant sounds that aggravate the ear. It works the pack into a frenzy. Erica sees the blood rushing in the veins in all of the animal and people around her. Isaac and Danny begin to snap in intense confusion they attack whatever crosses their paths. Scott smells the fear and the nervous beats of the Hunter's hearts. Half way through the howl they all black out. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi here's a short update. I'm out of school for break so I intend to write some while i have time, but i have no idea how much.

**Chapter 11: Blood Tides and Shock Waves**

When the betas return to consciousness the rubble extends in every direction for acres. Trees are splintered and shattered outward from the epicenter of Stiles’ fury. Blood from any creature in the area is sprayed in an eruption. All of the hunters are dead; their bodies are eviscerated either by claws or ruptured by the sheer force of the sonic boom Stiles had unleashed in his reaction to Derek’s pain.

Even though they were spared from the power of Stiles’ feral magic they all hurt from everything that fell on them and the oversensitivity of their senses as they push any foliage or stone off of their bodies as they begin to slowly heal from last night’s reaping. As they gain more awareness they spot each other getting up and more importantly they see Stiles’ still shifted figure holding the crumpled body of Derek in his arms.

“What the hell!” Erica screams as she races towards Stiles.

The pain in her voice is evident. But, Stiles doesn’t care. As she gets within twenty yards of the two she hits a wall and gets thrown back half way to the edge of the clearing almost a mile away. She falls back unconscious as she lands the tearing of her flesh being too much for her mind to handle in its still recuperating state.

“Stiles! What is going on?” Scott roars as he runs for Erica to make sure she doesn’t die. Boyd also runs to her side once he finally gets the collection of trees that landed on him off of his body. He puts his hands on her unconscious frame and starts to leech as much of the pain as he can handle with Scott’s help. Boyd’s face is scrunched, eyes watery, and there is a grimace about it that surprise Scott with a strong display of emotion more powerful than any he had seen on Boyd to date.

“It’ll be okay Boyd we’ll get her to Deaton soon.” Scott says removing a small branch from her leg.

Boyd picks her up nods and runs for the clinic with her limp form in his arms.

“Stiles?” “Are you okay?” Danny and Isaac call as they slowly approach him. Their eyes search for any sign of movement from the two alphas. Their ears notice it first. And it hits them like a truck.

“Derek!” They scream their voices breaking off.

“Scott! He isn’t breathing. Derek’s not breathing!” Isaac cries out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I really don't know where this came from and I really don't know where its going, but here is an update I hope you feel for it. Derek's fate is yet to be decided.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Stiles in a fever pitch can he save his mate? Is this mysterious man a monster or a messiah?

**Chapter 12: Lay of the Land: A Madman’s Pact**

“You destroyed a section of forest that I’ve been protecting for hundreds of years. That is immensely rude. I’ve done all this hard work, I warned you, and yet you still cause me trouble. What do you have to say for yourself Stiles?” states a familiar voice from his left accompanied by the sight of a man’s form rippling into existence.

“He’s dead! Derek’s dead and you want to harass me now? What do you want from me?”

“Oh Stiles, is your tirade over yet? Yes? Good, I don’t want much from you and in return I can give you what you want.”

“What do you want?”

“I want the souls of the men you killed so I can regrow my forest. Declare them as sacrifice to Jeffrey Gray and I will give you the means to revive the love of your life.”

“Tell me how.”

“All it takes is a word and a symbol on the ground. These to be precise.” Jeffrey says and touches Stiles’ forehead transferring the knowledge onto him.

“And what will this allot you?”

“More power simply. I have plenty of my own. I don’t want world domination personally but I would like to make it easier to keep out the riff raff and protect what’s mine. I am not a man of cruelty Stiles I have no ulterior motive I’ve been alive too long, and attained too much power to care about petty squabbles such as hunters versus magical creatures and magical creatures versus others of their own kind it would be all too easy to become the king of the Fae. I just wish for more control over what I already have and you can help me attain that.”

“How do I know you’re not lying?”

“I have what you want, be sure of that the rest will follow as a leap of trust Stiles. Make the symbol. Help me heal my forest. Save your lover. Then I promise on the moon’s light I shall not aggress on you and your kind.”

“Okay, I’ll do it.” Stiles says with a hollow tone. “You’ll get your power.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most titles and chapters work together in strange ways I hope you guys catch the relationship between last chapters name and this chapter and next chapter when it comes out also don't overlook any new information about our guest it may be hint to next chapters Title.


End file.
